1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator including a dispenser.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A refrigerator is a representative chilling apparatus and, generally, includes a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment. The refrigerating compartment is kept at a temperature of about 3 to 4° C., to store food and vegetables in a fresh state for a prolonged period of time. The freezing compartment is kept at a temperature of below zero, to store meat and other food in a frozen state.
A refrigerator may include an ice maker capable of automatically performing a series of processes associated with the making of ice, without requiring a specific action of the user. A refrigerator also may include a dispenser configured to allow the user to dispense ice or water from the refrigerator without opening the refrigerator.